Manis
by YoonFujho
Summary: Hanya sebuah pengakuan dari sepasang kekasih di tengah konser! Minyoon! all member BTS!


"tidak!" suaranya terdengar sangat datar saat mengatakannya.

"tapi ini sudah keputusan managemen yoongs, kau tidak bisa menolaknya. iya kan namjoon? ". Seokjin mencoba memberi pengertian pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

" iya hyung, lagipula, kau hanya perlu membuat skinship dengannya di atas panggung saja. " namjoon menambahkan.

" tapi aku tidak suka berdekatan dengan anak bantet itu hyung!". hey! dia berkata seperti itu, tapi lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah itu.

" pfft, wajahmu memerah yoongs. ". Sial! namjoon meledeknya! awas saja, sampai di dorm nanti yoongi akan memberinya pelajaran!

" ayolah yoon, apa yang kurang dari jimin? dia tampan, seksi, perhatian, dan jangan lupakan tatapan memujanya yang hanya ditujukan padamu! dan, hey! apa kau ingin dia direbut taehyung? atau si seul siapa itu namjoon? pokoknya mau saja ya, ya, ya,!".

ugh! yoongi benci kalau harus mengakui bahwa jimin memang sempurna! tapi yoongi lebih benci lagi saat jimin di pasang-pasangkan dengan idol yeoja, asal kalian tahu saja ya! jimin itu hanya miliknya! ingat itu.

" sudahlah, sebentar lagi konsernya akan dimulai, sebaiknya kita bersiap."

"ingat kata-kataku yoon, kalau kau tidak mau, jimin akan diambil taehyung dan si seul-seul itu! " haha, seokjin memang senang sekali membuat yoongi bimbang seperti ini, bagaimana tidak? lihatlah wajah memerah yang ditekuk dan bibir yang di kerucutkan itu! akh, sungguh sangat menggemaskan!

"seokjin hyung, berhentilah menggoda yoongi hyung. " namjoon menengahi. seokjin hanya memutar bola matanya malas, padahal namjoon juga suka melihat yoongi yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

at stage..

.

.

.

.

Jimin bingung sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada hyung kesayangannya itu?

dari sejak konser dimulai, hyung gulanya itu tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang padanya. bahkan saat pertengahan konser hyungnya itu terang-terangan memeluk bahkan menciumi pipinya. ugh! sebenarnya sih jimin suka, suka sekali malah! tapi bukankah hyungnya itu tidak mau kalau sampai hubungan _specialnya_ diketahui oleh member lain dan juga fans mereka?. Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?

" hyung, kau oke?". jimin jadi sedikit khawatir. Tapi melihat respon yoongi yang malah memajukan bibirnya, membuat jimin jadi khawatir betulan tau!

" katakan ada apa atau aku akan mencium bibirmu se-ka-rang juga disini!". masa bodoh kalau seusai konser yoongi mengamuk padanya! jimin sudah terlalu khawatir. ah! apa hyungnya ini memang ingin mempublikasikan hubunganya hari ini?

"cium saja! biar mereka tahu kalau kau hanya milikku." wah, yoongi mau dicium betulan ternyata! padahal jimin kan hanya bercanda, eh tapi cium tidak yah?

" ayo jim! cium aku!". Baiklah, yoongi yang meminta, jimin akan kabulkan sekarang juga!

perlahan jimin menarik kepala yoongi dan menempelkan bibir mereka. melumatnya lembut. Sedangkan suasana mendadak hening, tidak ada teriakan atau suara apapun. Bahkan member lain pun dibuat terkejut oleh aksi **_nekat_** dua membernya itu.

Yoongi ingin mengakhiri ciuman mereka, tetapi tangan jimin ditengkuknya menahannya dari niatnya itu. Jimin malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hingga akhirnya jimin mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan mencium lembut kening yoongi, suasana masih hening, dengan yoongi yang tersenyum lembut dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertaut erat.

" Yeorobun! aku tahu ini membuat kalian terkejut, tapi, aku rasa kami tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi. Untuk member bangtan, aku meminta maaf pada kalian karena telah merahasiakan hubungan kami, juga untuk para ARMY deul yang hadir disini. aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku dan yoongi hyung memang mempunyai hubungan spesial. dan karena akhir-akhir ini banyak gosip tentangku dengan beberapa idol yeoja, jadi kupikir yoongi hyung merasa sedikit risih karenanya. " jimin menghela nafas panjang. suasana pun masih hening, hanya saja member _BTS_ yang lain mulai mendekati mereka.

"aku tahu mungkin kalian sangat kecewa pada kami, tapi yoongi hyung adalah separuh jiwaku, jadi apapun nanti reaksi kalian, tumpahkan segala makian dan hinaan hanya padaku. jangan pada yoongi, karena air matanya adalah kelemahanku." jimin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum lembut yang dia tujukan unruk yoongi.

"aku ingin marah sebenarnya hyung!" itu namjoon

" aku malah ingin menangis,dan kau tadi menolak ide ku yoongs." seokjin bilang seperti itu, tapi nyatanya. air matanya sudah sudah mengalir dari tadi.

"heh bantet! ternyata kau mendahului kami, tapi aku bangga padamu karena berani berkata jujur di hadapan army!". jungkook menepuk pelan bahu jimin, dan di sambut senyum hangat dari jimin.

"huhu yoongi hyung jadi milik jimin, lalu kapan aku akan kau jadikan milikmu kookie?" taehyung bertanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut maju.

"taehyung denganku saja ya!" itu hoseok.

" tidak bisa hyung! taehyung itu milikku!". ini jawaban jungkook.

"umm ARMYdeul! apa kalian tidak ingin memberi selamat untuk hubungan mereka?". perkataan namjoon seketika di sambut riuh suara para fans mereka.

 _minyoon!_ _minyoon!_ _minyoon!_ Begitulah kiranya teriakan yang jimin dengar, dan jimin patut bersyukur karena para army dan member lain memberi dukungan untuk hubungan mereka.

"terimakasih semuanya! aku mencintai kalian." yoongi terlalu terharu hingga ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat jiminnya.

"terimakasih jin hyung!" seokjin balas membalas senyum yoongi dengan usakan lembut di kepala dongsaengnya itu. Dan member bangtan saling berpelukan bersama.

Jadi, Sebuah hubungan sebaiknya jangan dirahasiakan. biarkan saja orang lain tahu, karena pada saat tertentu, mereka akan menjadi orang yang akan mendukung kita di saat-saat sulit dalam hubungan kita!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _entah apa yang udah saya tulis kkk~ saya sendiri juga tidak tahu, karena ini ditulis pada saat mood saya benar-benar buruk!_

 _udah ga bisa dateng ke event 1st mini gathering army Banjarnegara, ga bisa ketemu plus fotbar member DC CIDpwt, kaos official ARMYBANJARNEGARA belum nyampe.. ughhh pen nangis aja saya..#paan_si_pakecurhat_

 _baidewei! terima kasiKasih buat yang sudah mau baca cerita engga bermutu punya saya! maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya kebetulan belaka kkk~_

 _onfire's_

 _yoonfujho ~_


End file.
